youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DonKarnage93/Letter Draft
Letter Draft: currently drafting a letter to mail to CN, but I haven't done this kind of thing before, so if anyone is interested in reading the letter, it's here. I don't know if any of you guys are interested in or believe in these kind of campaigns, but this would be a good place to discuss what to include in a letter to CN (though there already is an article on here). More importantly, it would be an opportunity to once again share what this show meant to all of us. Please share any feedback. I didn't know where else to get this thing checked. I just don't want to represent us badly (if these letters are getting read at all). Thanks. The LetterEdit To Whom It May Concern I’m one of many disheartened fans of the recently cancelled Young Justice series on DC Nation, and I am one of many letter-writers and petitioners working to see its renewal. But why listen to me? Or to any of us desperate fans? I was hoping you could tell me. I was already hooked on Young Justice when its pilot had aired in November 2010 and even more excited when the series premiered the following January. For the first time in what felt like years, there was a cartoon that I could wrestle with. It was gripping, challenging even. For the first time in a long time, I, as with many others, felt touched by programming that treated us, just as the series had treated its characters, as individuals, not as a mindless and faceless part of “the masses.” The show had something for everyone: the diverse and developed cast, an intricate and layered plot pulled out of today’s headlines, action and science fiction, humor and romance, and details that required multiple viewings to notice. When DC Nation premiered in March 2012, I was further moved as a member of your audience when your promotional material portrayed the one-hour block as what its title suggested, “a nation.” A nation that we were a part of. We were promised a chance to be active participants in something new. The DC Nation was a bold and groundbreaking block of programming that embraced new stories and mediums while harkening back to older ones (the Teen Titans shorts). For the first time, I felt respected as not only as a customer, but as an investor, someone who had set alarms and set aside time for this programming on Saturday mornings. I became a true patriot. However, after the series went on hiatus late last year, only to be cancelled the moment it was finally aired again last January, my faith was shaken. I began to wonder what kind of “nation” I was living in on Saturday mornings. I could point out all the statistics; the iTunes sales, the Twitter campaigns, the critical acclaim and ratings. All you have to do is open up your web browser to see that. I am only asking you to reassess the failures of the network, the governing body of the DC Nation, to communicate or respond to the concerns of its audience, its constituents. We ask you to take us seriously, just as your recently cancelled programming had taken us seriously. We are not just faceless, mindless consumers, just as our heroes are not sidekicks or lackeys. We wish to be treated as equals when assessing the quality of a show and the criteria for programming to be cancelled or renewed. In the case of Young Justice, we can tell that the story isn’t finished. I thank you for your time, and I thank you for putting Young Justice on the air in the first place. It feels silly, being so sentimental over a cartoon, but I don’t believe it should be to either of us. You wouldn’t be doing your job to the best of your ability if you didn’t love cartoons, and I wouldn’t be a valuable customer (I wouldn’t be a mass media arts major in college) if I didn’t love them just as much. Thanks again. Just another meddling kid Category:Blog posts